


Unorthodox Kiss

by Almost_Convinced_I_Am_Real



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Human/Vampire Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Sexual Content, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almost_Convinced_I_Am_Real/pseuds/Almost_Convinced_I_Am_Real
Summary: Being friends with a vampire means you’ll sometimes make sacrifices. Of course, some of these sacrifices may turn out to be more pleasurable than others.





	Unorthodox Kiss

The night air was crisp and cool, so much so that Thomas had spent most of the night rubbing his hands together and blowing hot air onto them, his breath materializing as a large, white cloud before quickly dissipating. It still didn’t stop him from shivering. Guy-Man, conversely, was completely unbothered by the weather, walking next to Thomas in only a thin jacket whilst casually scrolling through his phone. The bright light from the screen illuminated his face quite beautifully, making it appear paler than it already was. Thomas couldn’t help but smile as he watched him. He’d missed him, so,  _so_ much. It’d only been a week since they last saw each other, but it’d still been far too long. He really wished they weren’t both so busy, or that there were more opportunities for them to meet, but alas. For now, they would have to settle for scraps. And in one way, having their time together be limited sort of made him appreciate the moments they did share even more. Tonight, for example, most other people would probably consider a fairly standard night out, but to Thomas, it had been perfect. After work, he’d hurried home to shower and change clothes, making it to Guy-Man’s apartment just as the sun was setting. They spent the first few hours at a fast food joint, where Thomas did his best to cram in as much conversation as he could between mouthfuls. After that, they moved on to the movie theater. The film wasn’t as good as they’d hoped, but they managed to salvage the situation by amusingly commentate the more inane parts (of which there were many) in hushed whispers. The night was then rounded off by a quick stop at a bar before they decided they might as well move on to Thomas’ place.

They’d just arrived by his door, Thomas digging through his pocket for his keys, when Guy-Man put a sudden hand on his shoulder. He leaned against Thomas, head lowered, whilst producing a slow exhalation.

“You all right?” Thomas asked as he pulled forth the keys. Guy-Man nodded slowly.

“Yeah, I’m just tired.”

“Really? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you tired before,” Thomas said, forcing a lightness into his tone. Truthfully, the thought of Guy-Man being tired was somewhat absurd, as well as worrying. Guy-Man must’ve felt his concern, because he responded with an easy shrug and a reassuring smile.

“It happens.”

Inside, however, it became clear to Thomas that his apprehension wasn’t unfounded, because less than five minutes after they entered, Guy-Man sunk down on Thomas’ bed, burying his face in his hands. Thomas immediately dropped the VHS tape he’d been fiddling with to hurry over and kneel by Guy-Man’s side.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

Guy-Man gradually raised his head to peer at him. He hesitated, then sighed, sounding more or less defeated.

“I haven’t eaten in three or four days-”

“ _Four days?!_ ”

“It’s no big deal-”

“Yes it is! Why haven’t you… Have you run out of blood? Do you need me to get more?”

“No, I’ve just been busy working. I kind of… forgot.”

“You forgo…” Thomas cut himself off to let out a groan, running a hand down his face whilst taking a seat next to Guy-Man on the bed. “I can’t believe you. What if something had happened?”

Snorting, Guy-Man rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

“I’ve gone without feeding for longer than this, you know,” he said with a slight snicker edging his words. “I’ll eat later this morning, don’t worry.”

He gave Thomas a relaxed smile, obviously trying to calm him. Still, Thomas remained skeptical. He might not be as well versed in these things as Guy-Man was, but this didn’t sound right to him. Also, Guy-Man really  _did_ look tired. Tired, faint, even - for the lack of a better word - anemic.

Ultimately, after they’d been staring at each other for several minutes, Guy-Man averted his gaze and got up whilst clearing his throat.

“Should we get this movie started or what?” he asked, gesturing to the old TV, when Thomas grabbed his wrist.

“Feed on me.”

Emitting a clipped gasp, Guy-Man spun around, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

“Wha- What did you-”

“Feed on me,” Thomas iterated, tightening his grip around Guy-Man’s wrist in order to stop himself from shaking. “J-Just a little, so you won’t pass out on your way home later.”

Guy-Man gently pulled back his hand, shaking his head.

“Do you even know what you’re saying?”

“I said it twice, so yeah, probably.”

“Do you realize how  _dangerous_ this is? What if I lose control?”

“You won’t-”

“But  _what if?_ ”

“I trust you.”

Turning away, Guy-Man spat out a short, sharp, almost mocking, laugh.

“Oh, you  _trust_ me? That’s great; suddenly all my natural instincts have been swept away! If only someone would’ve trusted me sooner, it would’ve made my life so much easier!”

Thomas lowered his gaze, to his clenching and unclenching hands in his lap. As much as he thought he knew Guy-Man, there would always be parts of him that would remain a mystery. But that didn’t mean he’d stop trying to unravel him, or stop wanting to experience things with him. And that included this.

“Well, I  _do_ trust you. And I- I want you to do this.”

Giving off a derisive, grumbling noise, Guy-Man turned back to Thomas. He was about to say something - something biting, judging by the look on his face - but stopped himself before uttering a single syllable when Thomas abruptly pulled his shirt off. His eyes bore into Thomas, raking over his body, lingering ever so slightly on his neck. Thomas compelled himself not to wilt beneath the burning stare.

“Guy-Man,” he said, pausing to release a chuckle that was as nervous as it was excited. “Bite me.”

It felt as though time stood still. Guy-Man looked at him silently, his throat occasionally working, but otherwise standing perfectly immobile. Thomas was ready to give up and tell him to forget about it, when he walked up to him. He carefully cupped Thomas’ face, tipping it upwards, and leaned in. Thomas gasped in surprise, his heart nearly stopping before accelerating. Guy-Man halted at the sound, his breath teasingly caressing Thomas’ throat.

“I’s fine,” he whispered. “Do it.”

From the corner of his eye, he saw Guy-Man nod. He felt Guy-Man’s fingers curl around his shoulder, and then the sharpness delved into his flesh.

At first, the pain was excruciating. A scream was shoved back into his lungs while his eyes practically bulged out of their sockets. He wanted to black out, simply to escape from it, but a mere moment later it decreased, almost getting replaced by a tingling sensation. It rushed down his spine, settling by his tailbone, before growing into an intense warmth that slowly spread throughout his entire body. Soon, the pain had been dwarfed by a deep, deep bliss.

Before he knew it, he’d wrapped his arms around Guy-Man’s waist, attempting to pull him closer. In response, Guy-Man climbed into his lap, pushing him onto his back while straddling him. He quickly followed, pressing himself against Thomas as he continued to taste him. Thomas, in turn, clung to him, his hands running up and down Guy-Man’s back and clutching his hips. He felt Guy-Man’s tongue graze him, felt his lips silently murmur against his skin. Unable to contain himself, he let out a guttural noise as his frame bucked. The warmth had centered in his pelvic area, increasing as their groins met and rubbed against each other. His pulse racing, he was just about to erupt when Guy-Man broke away.

Thomas struggled for breath, his mind a foggy mess and his body trembling. On top of him, Guy-Man wiped the blood from his mouth, then licked the remains off his hand.

“Y-You don’t have to stop…” Thomas said, panting.

Guy-Man smiled at him, the grin bold, almost cocky.

“I’ve been drinking roughly a pint,” he said with a snicker. “Probably a bit more.”

Thomas blinked, quite taken aback. “Really?”

“Yeah. I, uh, got a bit carried away.”

Guy-Man produced an abashed cough. Thomas, still breathing heavily, gulped as he pushed himself onto his elbows.

“Are you sure? I mean, how do you know?” he asked, though, when he thought about it, he  _did_ feel pretty lightheaded.

Guy-Man shrugged as he slid off him. “Experience.”

“Oh.” Thomas leisurely sat up, fingers gingerly touching the wound on his neck. It smarted, but it had nothing on the aching hotness that still pulsed through him. He wondered if Guy-Man was feeling the same thing. Probably not. He was without doubt used to this sort of thing by now. “Should I… wash this…?”

He instantly reddened. That sounded much more stupid when said aloud. Guy-Man laughed awkwardly and turned away his head, but not before Thomas saw a flush similar to his own appear across his cheeks.

“Well, you won’t catch anything from me, but it’s a good idea. It’ll mostly close in the next few minutes.”

“Right.”

Grabbing his shirt, Thomas got up and began making his way to the bathroom. In the middle of the doorway, he halted, glancing back over his shoulder. Guy-Man was staring at the wall, subtle fidgeting where he sat. Thomas swallowed.

“Do you still want to see that movie?” he asked in a rather shrill voice.

Guy-Man chuckled.

“Yeah, sure.”


End file.
